And this is his story
by sugared pumpkin
Summary: She never thought she was anything special, but he cant get her off his mind. its a side by side story to "And this is my story" Deidara's point of view. Rated M for Language and other adult things.
1. The Beginning

Okay so here's the deal this is a side-by-side story for my other story 'And this is my story' this story's going to be told from Deidara's point of view but in the early chapters it may switch back and forth with Naoki as does 'And this is my story' but I'm going to try not to repeat myself too much in the stories; but enjoy it; you'll see in way later chapters why I did this!

Disclaimer: Yeah still own nothing!

* * *

The room was dimly lit up, and the air hung heavy with the dusty smell of old musk, making my lungs feel like they weighed ten times heavier.

"So have we located her?" The leaders deep voice seemed to boom off the walls, not that he was loud or angry, his voice just demanded respect, and more likely than not fear, but I suppose it would have to, if you wanted to run a group of S-Rank criminals.

"Yes leader-sama, un." I'd only just joined the Akasuki about 6 months ago; well not so much did I chose to join but rather was forced, but it's not horrible, there are times when I miss my old life but I have a feeling things about to get way better.

"Leave when you're ready then."

"Yes leader-sama, un." I turned to head back out the heavy wooden doors, as I heard leader speak up again, mental groaning in my head I turned back to face him, really I just wanted to leave already.

"Deidara, bring her straight to my office when you get back."

"Yes leader-sama, un." Why he would want to see her was beyond me, he said I could pick anyone I wanted and I knew right away who it would be, she was always on my mind, I just wish I could have been there with her when she had needed me so many years ago; I was always with her, not in that creepy stockier way or anything, I was just keeping a promise I made to her father some 12 years ago. It was the same day I met his daughter, when he walked me back to my mother's house he made me promise to stay by Naoki's side when they no longer could.

Making it back to my room, which was down the corridor that the rest of the members rooms were, all but Pein's and Konan's room that is, I let myself fall backwards to my bed my hands resting behind my head, I started thinking of all the ways she could react to me; whether it be happy, sad, confused, or even angry I don't think I'll mind as long as she remembers me just as long as she does that, that's all I want.

Breaking myself away from my day dreams of her, as I jumped off the bed and began to pack a few things I might need, mostly clay and a few other odds and ends. As I shut and locked my door, I figured I might as well tell Sasori and Kaede I'm leaving. Stepping in front of their door I knocked 3 times, and waited for them to call me in, trust me just barging into their room wasn't something you wanted to do, if Sasori didn't try to kill you with one of his puppets, then Kaede would defiantly poison you, the two went well together Sasori made and fought with the puppets while Kaede was a Medical Nin and she would also makes poison to dip all of Sasori's weapons in.

"Come in." Finally I felt like I'd been waiting hours standing there staring holes into the rich dark wood of their door. Stepping into their shared room, quickly take note to the fact that Kaede looked like she want to murder me, I should make this quick;

"I'm leaving, un."

"Is it already time?"

"Yeah, un." I said nodding my head for extra emphasis;

"Well why are you still here, go already." He wasn't saying it to be mean, but I'd been telling him all about her since Pein said since I finally became a full member I could have my own "toy" was what he called it.

"Right, I'm heading out then, un." The entire bye I got from those two was a nod of the head and a flash of a wave; when I reached the exit of the hideout, I took to the skies and headed towards the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

A few hours later I reached the small village by the border of Konoha, where Zetsu said her mission would lead her, hovering over the pathetic village I focused my scope to zoom in to see if I could spot her, after about 3 hours I was livid, frustrated with searching for her I figured I missed her and had to take this aggression out on something, then I thought _'my art sure would nice all over this dinky little shithole, un.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Alright so I'm trying to keep it at the same time line as its sister story, so first chapters short. And if you don't already I highly recommend reading 'And this is my story' alongside this one to really get the full effect. Alright well I'll update soon since I'm taking my last examine for the semester today!


	2. Caught and the branding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop…actually I'm still making payments on that too haha I love being a broke college student!

Anyways to the tale.

* * *

The black and grey ashy smoke rose higher into the sky, and crawled into the nearby woods; I watched with a cynical smirk on my face as the villagers ran into the woods away from their flame engrossed homes.

Carefully molding a few more lumps of clay into little spiders, before sending then down to the border of the woods; when my attention was stolen by a petite starch blonde figure kneeling in shock at the village that now lies in fiery ruins; one thing ran though my head as I started to head towards her; _'found you'._

Her eyes locked with mine as she snapped out of the stupor she was in, and leaped back into the forest. She was fast; as she ran and weaved from tree to tree I know I'd have to set a trap, there was no way I could catch her in a chase; flying up past the forests canopy, I molded more spiders, and small birds; I didn't want to hurt her just stop her from running. Sending the birds down first they'd be able to keep up with her. Finally when she stopped I sent down my little spiders, quickly latching on to the branch she so gracefully stood upon; fear flashing though her big violet eyes, as a small quick series of explosions were set off; sending her flying back into a tree a few feet away. Not wasting a moment I went to get her; bending down so I was face to face with my wondrous beauty;

"Finally I have you, un." Reaching out to brush the starch blonde out of her eyes, her head dropped and she slipped into unconsciousness; scooping her up into my arms I quickly took her to the clay bird waiting to take us back to the Akasuki hideout. After climbing on I quickly tired her wrists and ankles together with a wire I'd brought to keep her from jumping off when she would awake, and took off.

It had been a quite ride until I noticed her stirring in her slumber, _'it's about time you woke up.'_ Taking a quick glance at her, she was just coming to,

"I wouldn't move around too much you'll just end up with blood covered arms and feet, un." Feeling her eyes burning into the back of my head I dared not turn to look into those all seeing violet eyes;

"Where are you taking me?" Turning to pass at a quick glance at the girl I felt like I'd know for all the 18 years of my short life, it broke my heart to see her saddened eyes piercing though me I turned away from her to refocus my stare back to the brightened blue skies.

"I said where are you taking me, and who are you?" My heart skipped a beat, _'so she doesn't remember me.'_, with my eyes cast down while I walked over to where she was seated on the white birds back, I squatted down so I was now eye leave to petite framed girl; putting on the best mask I could muster I stared into those kind curious eyes and lighting my face with a gently smile;

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, un?" At this point I began to push my luck with her, as I saw anger pass though the once kind eyes, as her fist balled up and the silly girl tried to kick me, forgetting about the wire tightly wrapped about her ankles.

"Ahhhhhh…." She let out a cry of pain as blood began to trickle out from her now cut ankle, I had to laugh inside, she was a little careless when she got mad;

"You're not that smart are you, un?" I wanted to know how riled up I could get her, letting a smirk plays on my face at her answer;

"And you're an ass"

"That's no way to talk to the person who decides if you live or die right now is it, un?"

"Maybe I'd rather be dead then here with you?" I'd only been messing with her but that hurt, down casting my head I shakingly replied;

"If that's the way you feel I will kill you right here, un" My heart broke into two when I said that fully knowing that if she died I'd gladly die right beside her. She seemed like she was waiting, did she really think I'd kill her, I noticed she just sat there watching the pool of blood collecting from her ankle, standing up I decided I'd just go back to standing at the head of my great clay creation, taking a quick glance back to notice she passed back out, probably from blood lose.

The rest of the short flight spent just watching the white clouds pass me bye, and with each one the closer we got to base. Finally we arrived, like always, the cave which was just a high level Genjustu, was quickly released as I walked into the now exposed mansion known as the Akasuki base central, there were others almost just like this one spread throughout the globe, but this is our main base of operations.

I headed straight to Leaders office as I carried my newly reunited companion in my arms. _'I hope he doesn't want me to do anything drastic' _as I neared the thick wooden doors my steps unconsciously slowing as my breath became labored thanks to my nerves; no matter how many times I've came to Leaders office his voice still made my blood run cold, and every word he spoke in that cool cynical tone of his made my skin break out in a cold sweat. Finally reaching the door I gathered my courage and carefully knocked once on the dark mahogany wood.

"Enter." Swallowing the lump that was caught in my throat I haphazardly opened the doors with one hand and walked into the cool aired, dimly lit room, taking rather large confident steps trying to disguise the nervousness. Carefully setting Naoki down on the ground, she should be coming around anytime now; I can only hope it's after this meeting with the Leader for the S-rank criminal organization.

"So your back already?"

"Yes Leader-sama, she was right where Zetsu had said, un."

"So your sure about this one Deidara?"

"Yes Leader-sama, un." Down casting my eyes to the blonde head of hair sitting on the ground next to where I was standing. Softly letting out a few groans and shifting her head, she was waking. _'Shit just wait a few minutes.'_

"Very well it's your choice, but what is her name?" Flashing my eyes up to meet with Leaders Rinnegan, ringed eyes I noticed he was intently staring at the petite girl on the floor, a smirk on his sick face he knew she was awake now, and the look in his eyes told me plain as day that I wasn't to answer but she was; shakingly I nodded my head;

"un?" After a few moments she still hadn't answered so I gave her a small nudge in the ribs, starring down at her glossed over violet eyes, finally getting it she shouted out;

"Hibiki, Naoki"

"Very well you may go now, but Deidara don't forget to brand the little bitch." Nodding my head I started out the door again, picking up the stunned Naoki and balancing her over my shoulder; I really didn't want to but I've seen what happens to the girls who weren't branded by their partners, they would get passed around the base when ever their guardian would get sent on a mission, the results who normally end with the girl dead or wishing she was, I had to tell myself I was doing it to protect her. Finally reaching my room I swung open the door, and quickly shut it again; leaning her against it I decided that if I was going to do this she didn't have to be awake for me to do it;

"I do hope you can forgive me for this, un." Quickly knocking her out with a hard punch to the gut; right before she allowed the darkness to consume her I heard a quietly mumbled

"Why"

Working quickly I laid her on the bed and rushed to the bathroom to get the supplies I would need; antibiotic wash, gauze, and medical tape. Reaching into my weapons pouch grabbing out a single kunai; crawling on to the bed I straddled Naoki's sleeping legs as I pulled up her tank top just to above her belly button. Taking in her flawless pale skin, running my fingers against her cool skin, tracing out my name. Taking the kunai in my hands I grazed the point across the area of her stomach between the hem of her shorts and below her belly button. Diligently and carefully I pushed the kunai into her once flawless delicate skin, slowing I began the painful work of the branding that would soon mark her as mine forever.

* * *

Alright well thanks everyone who's reading this and my other story and just so you know my other story is on hold until I catch this story up to my other one, but I'm hoping to have it done in 2-4 weeks so reviews would help me keep focused on writing this!


	3. I think she hates me

Disclaimer: Yeah don't own shit, sorry to brake it to you.

* * *

Casting my eyes down upon her once flawless ivory skin I now stared my own name carved into to abdomen; carefully wiping any blood that stuck to her skin, and gingerly wrapping the soon to be scar, slowing taking in the last of her skin I pulled down her slightly stained white tank top. She was still sleeping soundly as I pulled the covers over top of her limp, petite, womanly figure.

As I gazed out the lone window in the room I took notice that it was getting later into the night as the moon was full and the stars shone brightly. Letting out a small sigh I choose to go and pay a visit to my red headed partner and his mate; the one and only hot tempered Kaede. Silently shutting the dark wooded door behind me, I lazily sauntered down the dim corridor. Finally coming to a stop at the puppet master and his girlfriend's door, tapping the back of a closed fist against the hard wood, hearing a few grunts as stood patiently waiting to be let in; seeing the slight crack in the door I stared at the single green eye visible through the sliver of open door. _"great why did I have to wake Kaede up, un?" _

"Hey Kaede-chan can I come in, un?" Thinking it best to play nice with the hostile female not glaring at me with sleep laced eyes, in her half asleep half awake voice I heard her mocking me;

"_Hey Kaede-chan can I come in un? Mmhhehhda…._" Letting out a more grumbles as she walked back over to the bed and climbed in behind Sasori; stepping into the room I could defiantly tell I had woken them, well Kaede was more like it, as Sasori was still sleeping like a baby when I walked in;

"Get the fuck up your partners here." As Kaede literally kicked him out of the bed; scanning the room for a moment Sasori seemed to be lost on how about he came to end up on the floor;

"Hhmmm why are you here brat, have another bad dream?"

"OH NO that fuckers not crawling into bed with us again!" feeling a vein starting to pop out of my forehead and my eyes twitching like a seizure patent; I was quickly losing my once cool and calm demeanor.

"That's not fucking it, un!" mumbling under my breath about how that was only once; suddenly all four eyes in the room were locked on me and my little outburst.

"Listen you clearly need to calm down, why don't we talk tomorrow?"

"Fuck it, good night, un." Apparently I was too much trouble to talk to now, storming back down to my room I flew open the door to see my violet eyed angel tossing in her sleep, suddenly feeling bad for stomping around and almost waking her I tip toed in as I as quietly as humanly possible shut and locked the wooden door. Creeping my way over to my bed I looked down at the tossing mess of blonde hair and realized she was taking up most if not all for the bed, trying to get her to move over a bit, I poked her shoulder, resulting in a sleepy mumble, but no moving over. Silently admitting defeat I pulled out a spare cot I had and set up my make shift bed along one of the walls of the room, covering up I let sleep fill my eyes as I dozed off, into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up to a pathetic sounding cry, I mumbled a few curses under my breath as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my aqua blue eye, stretching out my cramped up limbs I slowly got up from my make shift bed scanning the dark room for the source of the cry. Quickly my eyes found the curled up girl lying on the floor balled up in pain, she woke up. Softly rising out of the cot I slowly made my way over to her, questioning in my mind what she would do; would she just whimper and allow me to help her or, would she kick and scream for me to get away from her, or would she try and fight me with everything left in her.

Finally reaching her I bent down to go and pick her off the floor, only for her to try and crawl away pushing herself back with one hand as the other clutched to her stomach. Telling myself over and over again millions of times in my head within the short 3 second time span, that she needed me now; gently scooping her up in my arms trying not to cause anymore pain I carried her almost bridal style, only she was hunched up in fetal position in my arms. It hurt me to see her in so much pain, pain that I caused as I silently carried her to my conjoined bathroom.

Lying her in the bathtub thinking it would be the easiest and most comfortable place for her I started to lift back up her tank top to change and clean her bandages, as she pushed away my hands and trying to roll over on her side to prevent me from touching her;

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't look at the problem, un?"

She stopped that nonsense fighting as I peeled up her shirt just to where it would be out of my way, grabbing more bandages and antibiotic wash I started the slow process of removing the old now blood stained gauze. As I peeled the clothe off her she let out small whimpers, as if I didn't feel bad enough, but once again I did it to protect her later, I hope. Finally once the coverings were cleared away she looked down at her soon to be scar, and let out a agonizing scream;

"How could you do this to me?" Her voice seemed lost and low;

"Huh, I didn't have a choose you heard Leader-sama, un" Slowly tear after tear began rolling down her soft face, pushing back the feeling to just hold her in my arms and whisper apologies in her ear I continued my work of fixing her up, gingerly swabbing the area with a moist cloth, wet with the antibiotic.

"Why me? What's so special about me?" Pushing back the urge to tell her everything I quickly came up with a partial lie;

"You're not like any other girl I've ever met, I can't seem to put my finger on it yet, un." Pulling out the new gauze I began the task of re-wrapping the wound.

"I don't understand what you want from me?"

"Hmmm…" I searched for the right words before I answered her question this time answering in all honesty;

"I just want your company, un." All her bandages were now properly placed back on, clean and new.

"Thank you." It was a quite mumble and I pulled back her tank top, looking back into her eyes with a puzzled look on my face; why would she thank me after all I was the one who did this to her;

"For what, un?"

"For taking care of my wounds." This is why I fell for her, even though she knew I'd done this she still thanked me for taking care of her, lowering her head she tried to stand up on her wobbly feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't move I'll carry you, your still too weak, un."

As I tried to pick her up again she swatted at my hands only to lose what little balance she still had, quickly reacting I wrapped my hands around her waist, gently whispering in her ear;

"If you won't let me carry you I'll just have to help you any way I can, un."

Feeling her body shiver in my grasp I smiled to myself as I continued to guide her back to my bed. Laying her down I pulled the covers over her half asleep body, a gently leaned down a placed a short kiss on her forehead; taking in the smell of her, sweet and clean, like sugar coated lavender. Finally going back to my make shift bed, tossing and turning I tried to settle my racing mind, which was debating to go and join her in the bed or stay her, after what seemed like ages I go up and went to the bathroom.

Turning on the light I ran the sink water, and talked to myself in the mirror;

"Just go and hope in the bed, I'm sure she won't mind, un." Nodding my head to father boast my confidence, slightly splashing some water on to my face, and quickly wiping it off with the nearest towel; walking back into the room I started to have second thoughts about joining her, she just looked to peaceful sleeping there. Reaching my small cot I turned back to check if she was asleep, seeing as how she was I thought _'she's asleep if I wake up early enough she won't even know I slept with her.' _Letting out a sigh I went and climbed in bed behind her laying back to back. I could feel her steady breathing and her slightly increased heartbeat? _'Maybe she's having a bad dream or something?"_ Shrugging it off I quickly dosed off myself.

Snapping out of my peaceful sleep with a sharp pain flashing across my cheek;

"What the fuck, un?" I sprang up looking around trying to piece together what had just happened, after seeing a slightly pissed angel sitting on the edge of my bed, I figured she must have had something to do with it;

"What the hell did you just hit me for, un?"

"Humph"

"What the fuck, answer me, un?" Grabbing her arm I twisted her around so she was facing me, staring at her soft angelic face I noticed a slight blush creeping on her ivory colored face.

"You had your hand on my…my…chest."

Down casting my eyes I felt my face start to heat up with a blush as my mouth slightly hung open as I felt a fish out of water; finally finding my voice I spoke up in a hushed voice;

"Sorry, un."

"It's okay, I guess since you were asleep and all, but how did you get in my bed anyways?"

'_Shit!'_ Quickly trying to come up with something I just pretty much rushed words out of my mouth;

"Oh yeah, you see this is actually my bed, and I got out that little cot so you wouldn't wake up to find a strange boy sleeping next to you, but it's really uncomfortable, un"

"I see" Letting out a held breath I could slightly relax.

"So where's the bathroom I would really like to take a shower."

"Right there, un." Pointing to the only other door in the room besides the slightly cracked open hall way door; silently watching her get up and walk towards the bathroom.

Just sitting on the bed debating whether or not get out of bed. Falling back to the bed all I really wanted to do was let sleep take over again as soon as I closed my eyes the door came flying up and something was thrown on my face, grabbing the silky fabric I sat back up and took notice to Sasori standing in the door;

"What is this, un?" Holding up the white and gold wad of silk

"It's for Naoki, Kaede and I picked it out while you were gone."

"Thanks, I'll give it to her right now, un." As I sat up it hit me she's in the shower;

"Uhhh, on second thought I'll wait until she's done, un."

"Why?"

"She's in the shower, un."

"So…"

"So what, un?"

"It's perfect she's not going to have any clean clothes, so it's a perfect chance brat; just act like it's not a big deal and it won't be."

"Alright, un." Folding up the white and gold kimono, I walked over to the bathroom; surprisingly the door wasn't locked; as I opened the door clouds of hot steam rolled out, hearing the shower curtain shuffling around looking up at her with a cocked up eye brow;

"Calm down there I just wanted to give you clean clothes, un." Grabbing her dirty clothes and setting down the new clean kimono, I stole a quick glance at the flawless showering goddess, then turned leaving after I clicked the bathroom lock.

"I told you, brat."

"Shut up, un." Rolling my eyes as I walked over to my closet, picking out a black shirt with mesh elbow length sleeves, and black ninja pants;

"Leave I'm changing, un." Pushing Sasori out of my room, and closing the door;

"Alright come down when you're done I want to hear about her."

"Yeah, yeah, un." After dressing I left, leaving the door slightly open I figured she'd still be awhile in the shower.

'_I'll be back before she's out.'_

Going down to the small living room I was quickly knocked to the ground by an overjoyed Tobi;

"Tobi's so happy, Deidara-sempi's back!"

"Tobi you jackass get off of me, un." Carelessly pushing Tobi aside I stood back up. Looking around for Sasori I headed to the kitchen;

"It's about time brat."

"Yeah I just got mulled by Tobi, un." Taking a seat across from him at the table, I nodded to Kaede who was busy making breakfast.

"I told you never to be nice to him."

"Yeah, he's like a fucking two year old, how the hell did he get into Akatsuki anyways, un?"

"Fuck if I know brat, but how's your girl doing?" Taking a pause to think about the question, I gulped down a small lump growing in my throat;

"I think she might hate me, un." Letting out a few hushed laughs, while Kaede busted out with laughter while joining in our conversation;

"How'd you already fucking manage that one?"

"I..I…I don't really know, un."

"Well brat what's she like?"

'_perfect, flawless, kind, caring, a total goddess.'_

"She's beautiful, kind, way too good for me, un."

"I'll just have to meet this girl." Quickly turning my head at the new, yet familiar voice of the blue haired Akatsuki member, Konan;

"O..Okay, un."

"What the fuck you little fucking bitch ass whore……" Hearing the curse happy Hidan yelling at the top of his lungs, Sasori and I shared a glance as my heart was racing, and a cool sweat coming over my entire body, we raced towards the stairs; _'God I hope it's not her, please don't have been dumb enough to have gone out by yourself, please just be alright…'_

_

* * *

  
_

I'm really trying to get these out fast but it's not happening so much sorry!


End file.
